Koriand'r (Prime Earth)
Helspont The final mission that Koriand'r did with the team was to stop her home planet of Tamaran from being invaded again, this time by the Helspont. When they arrive on the planet they discovered that Komand'r had side with the Helspont in order to ensure the safety of her people and that Tamaran was spared. Koriand'r is devastated, eventually, however, Komand'r hears her sister's pleas and betrays Helspont, destroying him and nearly killing herself in the process. This leads Kory and Roy to break up - though purely out of necessity - as Koriand'r is forced to return to Tamaran, so that Komand'r can get the medical attention she needs. The two share a kiss, and Koriand'r promises to remember Roy for "forever and a day". Key West Starfire would eventually return to Earth and starts to live in the Key West, a small coastal town, and appears to have no interest in heroism.. She befriends the local Sheriff, Stella Gomez, who helps her find a place to live and constantly deals with Starfire's naiveté regarding human culture. She had also befriended Stella's widowed brother, Sol (who bears a striking resemblance to Dick Grayson), and later begins dating him. She also befriends Atlee (Prime Earth), a waitress who is secretly a super-powered woman from a civilization living below the Earth's surface. However, despite not wanting be a hero, trouble continues to find her in her new home and she is forced to defend Key West from various threats. After a trip to Atlee's home, Starfire realizes that she should use her powers to help others. Between that and the fact that she lost her job and Sol decided to break up with her, she leaves her friends in Key West and try her hand at being a hero again. Teen Titans: Rebirth Due to her former life as slave Starfire had been investigating a human trafficking ring going on in the east coast. Locating the base to near by island while talking to a person who had the info she needed. She soon found herself knocked unconscious and had awakened in an unknown location with several other heroes such as Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Flash .The identity of their captor was revealed to be Robin who kidnapped Koriand'r and the others in order to create a new team of Teen Titans. | Powers = * : Koriand'r has green eyes with no pupils, orange skin and fiery hair. When she is using her abilities in full force, her hair seems to glow and react like fire. However, this is simply an illusion. :* : Starfire is superhumanly strong and was capable of stopping and holding up an elevator containing both Jason Todd and the obese Suzie Su. :* : Starfire is so durable, she can resist the vacuum of space. :* : Koriand'r can project her 'starbolts' at her opponents in a variety of ways. The energy is burning hot and melts or destroys most metal objects and skin. It is unknown where this energy comes from. :* : Koriand'r can use her energy to push herself through the sky. This only works when gravity is affecting her, and she cannot fly unaided in space. :* :* : She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. :* :* | Abilities = * : Koriand'r has piloted a few alien spacecrafts that she was not accustomed to. She later stole and refitted her own spacecraft which she became the commander of. * : Koriand'r has been using guns since she was first imprisoned as the princess of Tamaran and has used them against her captors and enemies since. However she prefers using her own natural energy blasts rather than guns. * : Koriand'r was taught basic combat moves as a young girl and continued to train through her kidnapping and beyond. Although trained, she often brutally attacks her opponents with reckless abandon in which she doesn't use her skills. * : Koriand'r has been seen using swords on a number of occasions. She prefers using her own fists to weapons but her skill in them allowed her to chop the hands off an opponent before he could react. * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : At one point in her life, Kori was addicted to drugs. * | Equipment = | Transportation = * H.M.S.S. Starfire : The Starfire is a large spacecraft commandeered, crewed and repaired by Starfire and then used by her to travel through space. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Starfire (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Pilots Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Royalty